Uneventful Problems
by rock250
Summary: As sad as it sounds Alice was another abused child of the world, nothing would have made her more happier then to just end it, to bad it was a painful way down.
1. Chapter 1

Short yes i know, Long update yes i know, i didnt want to go but i came up with a good chap like and hour ago and i feel almost awsome now i just need to start broken (look on the third chapter of the devils) and i can be awsomer thats not a word. .

WARNING!: VERY SAD AND BRUTAL CHAP I CAN CARE LESS IF YOUR NOT AN ADULT OR IF YOUR TEN, BUT IF YOU CRY EASILY DONT F****** READ IF YOU WILL ALMOST MOST LIKLEY CRY AND HAVE NIGHTMARES. ACTUALY I DONT IF YOU'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES BUT I DONT KNOW JSUT READ IF YOU WANTED TO

_**you've been warned**_

* * *

She grabbed the tree gasping, holding her stomach. She gasped little gasps of help. "Where the hell are you!" Her father screamed. Her head immediately turned back towards the voice. She ran-limped around the boy, starting to run barley making it over and roots or branching in her way, the boy tried to get her attention but she was to focused getting away from that mans voice.

The boy stopped his focus on the girl and hid some feet away so he could spot the man trying to get this beaten girl "Bitch where the fuck are you!" The man walks into the small unnoticeable clearing the boy getting free views of this seemingly angry man. He sensed the anger pouring from him. Wait why couldn't he sense the girl's emotion? He shook it off, _'the girl isn't far ahead what would that man do to her if he caught up?'_ he questioned in his head. He had a bad feeling what would happen but he couldn't just interfere in her life it's against the law, unless in near death situations, but humans haven't been messed with for a few thousand years. The boy followed with interested eyes.

She heard dead dry leaves break behind her. "Awe sweetie I missed you" She heard the sarcasm seeping deep in his voice. Waiting for the beating to come she took a deep rigid breath in as the blow to the head. Sharp pain came from that spot her skull cracking under the pressure of his fist. Next a kick to the rib cage; one breaking and piercing her lung, she gasped as dear sweat death came to her, her heart thriving to live. Her battered body getting more blows.

_Internal bleeding_

_Broken ribs _

_Cracked skull_

_Loss of innocence_

_And a broken soul_

The boy just stood behind a tree horrified at what life she lived. He wanted to punch the tree _'WHY THE HELL DID I LET HIM GET TO HER! She deserves a better life! I can give her one, but. .' _he complicated in his mined while the father killed his daughter.

The darkness came engulfing her in every bit of it, the bliss of peace and painless feeling, but then a though accord to her, _"aren't I suppose to go somewhere or am I staying in the dark the rest of my life?"_ She began to worry _"what's going to happen to me what will I do!"_ but her worry soon vanished as the reality set in that she didn't have to life with her father anymore. _"I thought he would have loved me over time maybe grown accustom to me, just love me like fathers should, like he loved my mother before she gave birth to me and he kicked her out not even realizing the burden he put on himself." _

"_I'm a soulless monster now, why can I feel like I should still be living? Why is it my heart still feels like it thrives for the horrible life it's taken on. Why?" _she sat on the black floor, soon lying down and looking at the black never ending ceiling, closing her eyes only to blackness. She started to feel like she was flying but falling, _"Some how this is peaceful."_ She sat their for what felt like hours not moving not doing anything but enjoying the wonderful darkness, she didn't do anything and she wasn't going to move. Just lay there and enjoy the rest of eternity.

What can I do she's dead, I can change her but it's not allowed. He felt the forest cry in pain, but from what and why? The trees bent towards the girl. _"Her life essence is different then other humans. But I can't interfere!" _He walked out from behind the tree and walked to confront the dead body, "_I don't even feel the death emanating from her body what is with me I felt that mans anger and I didn't feel her heart I didn't feel her soul I didn't feel anything I feel blinded by the sun and now I cant see from the spots in my eyes" _He sighed deeply and walked away from the body.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alice," a voice called ergent, "Alice!" the unidentifyed voice called again louder. A pale skined, short black haired, average girl stirred as if woken from sleep. "Alice wake up please before you cross into your next life," the voice stated. The girl seem to jerk upright at the thought of living once again. "Im sorry this is not what you want or ever wanted the life you were put through the pain that I couldn't stop, and Alice I'm sorry you have to go back," the image of the person didn't make out well to the girl, it could have been a women from the heart felt feeling. Alice would have screamed at the imagery for what she heard, but she couldnt she had no voice. Her surroundings are of the same forest she had come to die in, her body no longer in pain and recked from her fathers beating but perfect as if she was treated as an angel. Vines of trees crowed her body as if letting her know that someone was there. "The forest doesn't want you to go Alice, the spirit of the forest needs you, as also the water, the wind and fire crave your every being, you are what they would miss Alice they and I do not want you to start yet another life, it's hard tracking your well being," she said desperate as if asking Alice to live as if the world depended on her. She tried to get up but vines held her being there, she tried to rip them away she tried to move but their grip only tightend. She shook her head vigorisly, nodding no, her lungs wouldn't let out the scream she couldnt scream. _

_The vines became to tight and started to cut the circulation off of her lower half, she cringed away as if it would help, and nothing did nothing released what grip it had on her. Nothing ever let go till it got what it wanted. she felt the pain in her chest that she was greatful to get rid of, the pain spread as the beating spread what stopped in her veins around once again. Nothing ever went her way, she never got what she wanted, it was always everyone else that got what they wanted and she got screwed over each time. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and her unknown anger flared. What seemed like fire flaring when gasoline was thrown in carelessly, glowed off her body, though still in pain, she almsot got over it, her white imagery died out around her the menacing laughed coiled around her like a snake, the forest reappered vividly around her the trees that she never saw seem to haunt her laugh at her helplessness. She glared at them, and with the glare it seemed as they backed off. she wore the same clothing she had died in, the blood still visible but dried and black. The ground soaked the blood into its soil though not quick enough before it dried and stuck on top of the soil taunting it. _

_She looked around her and nothing but greenery layed about no animals nothing just the wind her anger and the trees and grass. "__**Where am I?"**__ her voice rang out, she grasped her neck almost astonished at her own voice, then her hands appeared to look interesting, paler than she thought possible, they looked perfect and unreal. She sat up twisting her back to look around still finding what she had when she was laying down. Her attention turned towards her body, the pain was fuzzy and only slightly noticable, but it did nothing to immoble her. she stood on her feet, finding her jeans also coated in blood. she made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat. She examined her arms looking at the pale perfection that wasn't real to her, the fact that they had been bruised and now looked as if it never happend. A Leaf crunched behind her, she immedietly looked almsot dazed by her own speed. She looked for the culprit for that sound, nothing appeared. She'd almost said ' who's there?' but realized quickly that it would get her nowhere. She stood carefelly and steadilly, only the sound of crushed grass and leaves making the noise. Another sound came off in the distance, turning her head to the sound she looked almsot frantically, she did something stupid and started towards the sound. "May I ask how the hell are you alive?" A voice cut into the still forest silence, scaring the crap out of her, ungracefully she fell on her ass and screamed an earspliting scream. she looked up at who the voice came from, she probably would have drop dead then if she hadnt already guessed she was dead, __**it was that kid! **__she screamed in her head, recognizing him as the kid that tried to get her attention but she was running, __**wait what was i running from though? **__she questioned herself no matter how much she tried she couldnt remember. _

_The boy went nearly insane, __**how the hell? **__he ran through many if's and and's but nothing seemed to make any sense, __**is she real? it could just be my consciounce fucking with me, **__he conjoured up some courage and reached a pale hand out, touching her head feeling her blood matted in her hair and feeling that she was solid, his hand was soon smacked away with as much force of his kind not of a human, is eyes sout out hers reaching unbelievably blue eyes; no green, he couldnt tell, what he saw in them was anger and confusion, "Dont touch me," her voice said angrily but atonishment slightly noticeable. He jerk his hand back, like I would want to in the first place," he came back with. "Then why'd you do it?" she egged on. "Hmm I don't know maybe cause i saw you die two minutes ago," Arrogance leaked through showing his personality, almost as if he put up a sheild of some sort._

_She got up and whiped the back of her jeans off. "Name?" she asked, she was surprised with her confidence, normally she was shy and didnt even think about talking to a stranger not openly as she was doing right now, its like she became a whole other person, prior to her death. "Hmm?" he mumbled almost lost in thought barely catching what she said, "Name?" she repeated she was getting used to her voice. when he didnt repley she decided it was a lost cause and started to walk away. "Wait where are you going? You can't go back into the human world," the boy said, she looked at him like he had a second head. "Why not aren't I still human or am I in hell. Sense I'm still standing here with you I guess I'm in hell." her comment came before she could stop it, she didn't like him no matter how hot he seemed, but damn she didn't have to go and throw it in his face, ahh too late. "I could make your life a living hell," he shot back anger clear in his voice. She said it out of no where it came out and the memory came with, "Maybe thats why my father hates me, cause I said stuff to openly," then it hit like a ton of bricks. The pain of her death shadowed over her eyes and she felt the pain all over again the kicks, the hits, the every punch and push, every bruise left over like it was happening all over again. Her gut wrenched burning with the hottest fire. She didn't realize she grabbed on to a tree and dug her nails deep into the tree causeing the tree to splinter and crack. She gasped sucking in air, she wanted water, she craved it. she listened for water, a stream not far she ran like hell, not getting there fast enough , she fell to the ground and curled up into the tightest ball trying to relieve any pain, only getting so far. _

_**Where'd she go? **__he had no idea, she was walking then stopped and stood for five minutes straight and didnt even blink then began to gasp for air grapping the tree next her breaking the bark and wood, then disappeared. He was confused beyond the limit of sanity. She smelled strongly of blood, her own blood, he had the wonderful idea to follow the scent. He found her lying on the forest ground curled into a small tight ball shaking badley. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what she was or how the hell she's still living. The other option he opted was to bring her to his father._


End file.
